


Maybe I'm high, Maybe I'm in love

by Iamnotbleeding



Series: An Entirely Unrelated Collection Of Dear Evan Hansen Oneshots [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Coming Out, Drug Use, Fluff, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Gay Jared Kleinman, Love Confessions, M/M, Underage Smoking, kleinphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnotbleeding/pseuds/Iamnotbleeding
Summary: (alternative title: it's High-day, I'm in love)Connor handles his weed far better than Jared.It wouldn't be a problem, if he could stop staring at his lips.
Relationships: Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy
Series: An Entirely Unrelated Collection Of Dear Evan Hansen Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712029
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Maybe I'm high, Maybe I'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4/20 :) 
> 
> Here's a little fluffy kleinphy getting together one-shot to celebrate

Holy shit.

Jared's sure he's about to die. 

As is tradition with edgy teens and stoners around the world on April 20th, Connors getting stoned. Jared isn't so sure he should've accepted the offer to join. 

He's smoked before, yeah, but never been this high. Never so much he feels like nothing is real and he's about to fall through the bed because it's made out of clouds. 

Mainly because Connors never given him an edible before. And Connors edibles are strong as  _ fuck _ . Connor's acting natural, and Jared wants to slap his stupid fucking face off, because how the hell is he not freaking out right now? How isn't he staring at everything like it's wrong? How is he-

"Because you're a weed virgin, asshole." 

"Oh. Did I say that out loud?" 

"Yeah. You did." 

He's met with a stream of giggles, and a flush on his cheeks. 

Jared's adorable when he laughs, Connor thinks. No, he doesn't think- he absolutely  _ knows _ . Because there's nothing cuter than that pink on his face, that wide, slightly-too-toothy smile, that nasally snort that makes Connor feel something heat up inside him. 

"I smoke a lot of weed, idiot. I've been to school high a ton, I'm great at hiding it." He rolls his eyes, and Jared wonders if there's something in this weed that makes him gay. Because,  _ shit _ , Connor's hot when he acts ass asshole-y like that. 

"You didn't tell me that when you let me eat your stupid fucking brownies!" He's snapping, but it's obvious that he's joking. Mainly because his voice is just so damn whiny, and he has such an innocent pout on his face, that Connor's sure he can't be serious with how adorable he is. 

"I didn't think you'd be this much of a pussy, though."

"I'm not a pussy. You're just a stoner."

"Duh." Connor predictably rolls his eyes again, and Jared is absolutely, undeniably sure that this is weird gay weed. He isn't gay, no siree. Being attracted to Connor doesn't make him gay. Duh. They're friends. And Connor's weirdly feminine. It only makes sense to kind of have a crush on him, even if he is straight. 

Or maybe a little bi-curious, when he's high. 

"You don't need to say I'm a stoner." He continues, cutting through Jared's definitely very heterosexual tangent. "I'm pretty sure everyone at school knows. I'm the resident weird gay stoner." 

Jared already knows it, at this point, but every time Connor says he's gay out loud, there's a weird shock in his heart. 

Normally, he'd be slapping himself for it, but all common sense went out the window the moment he ate that fucking edible. 

"It isn't a bad thing." He says, voice noticeably lighter and more slurred. "you're the hot gay stoner, duh. I'm pretty sure all those pretend edgy girls would fuck you if you were straight."

"Yeah, right." He laughs, tucking his hair behind his ear in a way that Jared finds so strangely alluring he doesn't respond for a moment. 

"They would! They're into guys with good cheekbones that look a minute away from dying." It sounds insulting, but Connor doesn't care. He knows Jared's patterns at this point, and his insults are just affectionate jokes. 

He also knows that Jared has a massive, stupid crush on him. 

It's been obvious since they became friends. He doesn't know if Jared's aware of it, but it's absolutely undeniable, to him. He stares at him all the time, throws out little compliments like it's nothing, always makes sure he's okay. He's the stereotype of lovestruck. 

And, admittedly, Connor kinda likes him too. 

"Guess I'm lucky to be gay, then." He smiles. He's always been comfortable about his sexuality, especially around Jared- he doesn't know if he's gay or not, but he's never seemed to have a problem with it before. 

"Yeah. Guess you are." 

Even high, Connor notices the change in his tone. The long hesitation, the aversion of his eyes, the quiet melancholy of his voice. Sure, maybe he's just getting hit by the high, but it would have to be an insane coincidence. 

Maybe he'll finally get an answer out of him stoned.

"Are you gay? Or, bi. Or queer, or whatever you feel like calling it." He asks, trying to sound casual without being too invasive. The last thing he wants is to make Jared uncomfortable and scare him off. 

"Oh. Uh, I'm straight. Yeah. I… I'm straight." He says, as unconvincingly as physically possible. Usually, he's a damn good liar, but those fucking edibles are really messing with his ability to hide his emotions. 

"You don't sound so sure." 

"I'm sure. I'm, like, completely sure. I'm…" He trails off mid-sentence. He's never actually thought about it in much detail before. Is he absolutely straight? He says he's been attracted to girls, but nothing has ever felt like he does with Connor. He's never felt that fire in his heart, that heat in his skin when they touch, that undeniable comfort he finds in Connors presence. 

But, maybe he's an exception. Hell, maybe they're just really close friends and nothing more. 

At least, that's what he thinks until his eyes find Connors lips, and everything hits him all at once. 

Because, holy shit, he really wants to kiss Connor. He wants to kiss him, to feel Connors breath against his lips and thread his fingers through that painfully soft-looking hair, feel the warmth of Connors skin against his, tug his shirt off and worship his gorgeous body and- 

Oh. 

Connors lips are, admittedly, kind of scratchy. A little chapped. Clearly bitten. Not in a bad way, he could just use some Chapstick, and what the fuck, why is he even fucking thinking about this when he's literally being kissed by Connor Murphy oh my  _ God. _ Connor fucking Murphy is kissing him on the god damn fucking lips and he's so shocked he physically can't kiss back, no matter how much he wants to, because he only just realised he might just be gay a few seconds ago and now he's being kissed by his best friend who he just happens to probably fucking be in love with. 

"Sorry." Connor mumbles, and that's when Jared realises he pulled away. Even though he's still stuck in the haze of his high, Connors clearly not as blissed out as he is, and his trademark paranoid rambling is back in full swing before Jared can even process what the  _ fuck  _ just happened. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, that was way too much. Shit. I'm sorry, I just, I saw you looking and I though, I mean I assumed, I mean-" 

Oh! 

Now  _ he's _ the one kissing Connor! 

This time, it doesn't even hit him that he's absolutely trying to make out with Connor until he feels himself suddenly laying down instead of sitting up, and his hand is starting to go numb because it's pinned between the pillow and Connors fucking head, and his hair is just is soft as it looks, and he's absolutely fucking kissing back and he thinks he's about to have an honest to God panic attack because of how fast his thoughts are going and. 

And. 

The high hits him again, at just the right time. 

His head clears out, and takes all those laggy, anxious thoughts with them, only leaving the awareness that this is the greatest fucking moment of his life. His hand is in the soft tangles of Connors hair, the other is touching the soft, exposed skin of his waist, the pair of lips against his are soft and wanting, the sheets beneath them are soft, the room is soft, everything is just soft, soft, soft. 

Even as he pulls away, it's all undeniably soft, until Jared feels like he's floating on clouds again.

Only this time, he doesn't feel like he's going to fall.

He feels like he's been lifted up to heaven, and Connors an angel sent to make his life as perfectly soft as it can be. 

He doesn't know if he's gay, not yet. There's still a lot left to figure out there, and to figure out in general, but in this moment it doesn't matter at all. 

Whatever he is, he's sure as hell attracted to Connor. 

"Still think you're straight?" 

"Do that again and maybe I'll figure it out." 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, all comments are hugely appreciated (especially now, I'm kinda lacking motivation to write anything else), I love you all! :D Probably gonna write more short Oneshots like this in future so if you have any prompts or ideas or whatever then I'd love to hear them !
> 
> (Also fuck you Ao3 for putting my fic under review so I can't update)


End file.
